Contre trois pièces de cuivre
by Elro
Summary: Défi du Poney. OS. Le jeune Grima cherche à comprendre qui il est contre trois petites pièces de cuivre.


Nous revoici pour un nouveau défi du Poney. Il s'agit de décortiquer l'esprit mystérieux de Grima et de comprendre "pourquoi il est si méchant".  
Après Speccansibb dans l'un de mes défis, voici le retour d'Onlutan, nouveau clin d'oeil à ma fic que je reprendrai, c'est promis ! Y sont également inclus une porte (et même plusieurs) et des Pas-Chats, donc défi relevé, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

**Contre trois pièces de cuivre**

Les rues pavées de la cité brillaient sous l'effet de la violente averse qui venait de s'abattre sur Adburg, dans le Folde. Panier au bras, les femmes se hâtaient, tachant de s'abriter sous les enseignes de la rue marchande. Au milieu de cette foule pressée, un jeune garçon riait. Les bras ouverts, il riait aux éclats en tournant sur lui-même. Grima, car c'était lui, offrait son corps à la pluie. Soudain, un éclat doré attira son regard.  
Égarée dans un caniveau ruisselant, une petite pièce de cuivre semblait lui faire signe. Un coup d'œil à gauche, un coup d'œil à droit. Personne ne l'observait. Personne pour l'accuser de chapardage.  
Vif comme l'éclair, le garçonnet s'en saisit et la dissimula immédiatement dans le revers de sa chemise. Là, tout contre son cœur, elle formait un poids agréable. Il se releva et descendit la rue en courant.

Les mains sur les hanches, sa mère l'attendait. À sa posture mal assurée, Grima devina qu'elle avait encore bu. Elle lui mit une taloche quand il passa et manqua de trébucher en mesurant mal l'amplitude de son geste. Le gamin savait d'expérience qu'il ferait mieux de se faire oublier. Mais dans une masure comme la leur, ça n'était pas chose aisée. Une table bancale et un banc rongé par les vers, une cheminée où pendait une vieille marmite cabossée et une couche de paille où dormait sa mère.  
Il se blottit dans un coin plongé dans l'obscurité, attendant que sa mère oublie son retard. En effet, elle se rassit sur le vieux banc, se resservit une timbale de vin et maugréa contre son fils unique. Petit. Ingrat. Voleur. Comme son père.  
Grima ne dit rien, mais chacun de ses mots lui pinçait le cœur. Et à la comparaison avec son père, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sur sa mère. Au contraire, il se pelotonna encore davantage. Ses yeux piquaient. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Son père, c'était un héros. Un vrai. Un soldat. Avec une épée, une armure et un cheval. Mais il ne revenait pas. Il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir jamais vu. Les mégères qui vivaient autour de chez lui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de répéter qu'il les avait abandonnés, sa mère et lui. Qu'il n'était qu'un vaurien qui avait déshonoré une honnête femme en lui faisant un gamin digne de son père. Dans la rue, les autres enfants le montraient du doigts. Avec ses cheveux bruns, il faisait tache dans la ville où les femmes étaient blondes, les hommes étaient blonds, les enfants aussi. Croiser un chien roux ou un cheval alezan provoquait presque l'étonnement.  
Personne ne lui parlait jamais de son père. Il devait s'accrocher à ses souvenirs qui s'évaporaient petit à petit comme des illusions trop souvent contemplées.  
Grima se calma finalement quand il entendit un léger ronflement. Sa mère s'était endormie, les bras autour de la bouteille. Au moins, songea-t-il, elle est encore capable de témoigner de la tendresse à quelqu'un. Souple comme un jeune serpent, il sortit de sa cachette et attrapa silencieusement un vieux quignon de pain avant de sortir. Sans ami, il n'avait pas vraiment de but. De temps en temps, en haut, vers la citadelle, on acceptait de lui confier une ou deux missions en échange d'un biscuit. Les soldats l'ignoraient la plupart du temps, c'était mieux qu'une bande de gamins bien décidés à vous lyncher.

Il trouva refuge dans la petite cour du tailleur. Les volets étaient fermés, il devait être à la citadelle, près du seigneur Eomund, songea Grima en se demandant bien ce que les riches pouvaient faire de plusieurs costumes. Le jour tomba rapidement mais l'enfant resta là. Dans la maison du tailleur, une bougie fut allumée puis les volets fermés.  
Un craquement se fit entendre sous un murier. Arriva prudemment une petite silhouette. Grima tendit le cou pour observer le petit animal qui se dandinait dans l'ombre. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il reconnut un petit hérisson. Il retourna ses poches mais n'en tira que quelques miettes de biscuit. Il s'approcha pour les disposer devant lui. Effrayé, l'animal se roula en boule. Grima se recula contre la porte pour le laisser manger.

Soir après soir, l'enfant revint après avoir récupéré un petit quelque chose pour son petit protégé. Une nuit, il resta à lui parler. Sa mère s'énervait de plus en plus souvent et vidait les bouteilles de plus en plus vite. Son travail au château remplissait rarement deux assiettes, aussi Grima dût-il apprendre à se débrouiller. Quand il passait dans la rue, les mères prenaient à présent leurs enfants par la main et marmonnaient sur son passage : « T'approche pas de lui mon chéri, c'est le fils à la putain du capt'aine. » « En plus, son père... » Le hérisson ne lui répondait pas. À vrai dire, il ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de l'humain qui le nourrissait.

Le lendemain matin, quand Grima s'habilla, il sentit dans sa veste la petite pièce de cuivre qu'il avait trouvée dans le caniveau, presque deux semaines auparavant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le marché. Profitant de la cohue et des marchandages, il parvenait parfois à chaparder un peu à manger. Toutefois, il s'arrêta devant le chariot du laitier. L'odeur du lait frais lui emplit les narines et le fit frémir. Une coupelle de lait ferait certainement plaisir au petit hérisson. Il demanda au gros bonhomme qui s'occupait de la vente.  
« Je peux te faire une moitié de bouteille pour trois pièces de cuivre, mais c'est ben parce que t'es mignon, gamin. »  
Grima soupesa mentalement sa petite pièce de cuivre et se dit que cela en vaudrait la peine. Restait à en trouver deux autres. Et les marchands avaient beau ne pas être très regardants quand il s'agissait d'un bout de pain ou d'un légume, ils pourraient tout aussi bien lâcher les chiens qu'ils possédaient presque tous pour une histoire d'argent.

Faire le coursier dans la ville lui rapportait parfois un biscuit sec, peut-être pourrait-il demander de l'argent à la place ? Valait-il mieux aller à la caserne, à la citadelle ou bien à l'écurie ? Il opta finalement pour cette dernière.  
En montant du côté de l'écurie, il s'imagina plus vieux, l'épée au clair, chevauchant aux côtés de son père et pourfendant les ennemis du royaume de la Marche. Devant la porte, un homme réparait un harnais. Son maintien, son habileté à la tâche le désignèrent comme un cavalier confirmé. Il tourna la tête pour voir le garçonnet approcher. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul en voyant que le soldat était borgne.  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux, petit ? »  
Grima hésita un moment. « Vous connaissez mon père ? »  
« Il a un nom, ton père ? »  
« Je sais pas. »  
Les joues de Grima le brûlaient. La honte semblait le consumer. L'homme borgne le regarda avec compassion.  
« Écoute petit, je peux pas deviner. J'ai jamais vu de soldat avec des cheveux noirs comme les tiens, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il est pas quelque part. Tu veux me rendre un service ? Va porter le trousseau de clefs à la prison. Le gardien verra à te donner un petit quelque chose. »

L'idée d'une récompense donna des ailes à Grima. Il se précipita de l'autre côté d'Adburg. À l'entrée, la table du gardien était vide. Il aurait pu laisser les clefs ici, mais il voulait sa pièce. Alors, il avança. Sur le côté droit s'étendaient une dizaine de geôles. Dans chacune d'elles, se trouvaient deux ou trois hommes qui le regardèrent passer, les yeux émerveillés, alors qu'il avait toujours le trousseau de clefs à la main.  
La porte à l'entrée grinça et laissa entrer l'homme que Grima cherchait. Il se précipita vers lui et lui tendit l'objet de sa mission. Le gardien prit le trousseau sans même regarder l'enfant et il s'avança dans le bâtiment en provoquant les prisonniers. Quand il revint et vit que l'enfant était toujours là, il s'énerva : « Qu'est ce que tu fais là, espèce de graine de petit vaurien ? File d'ici avant que je te mette derrière les barreaux aussi. »  
Bien que ridicule, la menace fit son effet sur l'esprit naïf du petit garçon. Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Pourtant, il ne put sortir de son esprit le regard des hommes là-bas. Il avait bien conscience que c'était les clefs qu'ils voulaient, mais pourtant, pour une fois, il ne s'était pas senti rejeté. Tous les soirs, il continuait à se rendre voir le hérisson, même s'il n'avait pas encore pu se payer le lait. Et tous les matins, il attendait que le gardien sorte manger pour retourner voir les prisonniers.  
Le quatrième jour, dans la cellule du fond, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années l'interpella.  
« Hé ptit, hé ptit, t'as les clefs ? »  
Grima s'approcha, hypnotisé par cet homme qui voulait lui parler.  
« Non monsieur. »  
« Alors, t'es là pour quoi ? Tu veux te moquer du vieux gars derrière sa cage ? »  
« Non monsieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. »  
« Approche-toi mon gars, que je te voie mieux. Tu ressembles à un type. »  
L'attention de l'enfant fut soudain décuplée.  
« À qui monsieur ? »  
« Un type. Gobold... Gablod... Galmod... quelque chose comme ça. Il te ressemblait drôlement avec ses drôles de cheveux noirs. »  
« Mais, c'était où ? »  
« Où tu crois que je passe mon temps, gamin ? Je rentre, je sors et je reviens. La planche, dans la cellule, elle est gravée à mon nom depuis vingt cinq ans ! »  
Grima s'émerveilla. Son père, ce héros.  
« C'est lui qui vous a arrêté ? »  
L'homme se mit à rire aux éclats.  
« Tu rigoles petit, hein ? »  
Tout à coup, on entendit le gardien rentrer, et l'enfant dut s'éclipser avant d'avoir eu le temps de terminer la conversation. Dans l'après-midi, il livra une charrette de poissons séchés et gagna les deux piécettes qu'il lui manquait.  
Tout excité, il attendit le soir avec une impatience pas du tout dissimulée. Alors qu'il approchait de chez lui, un homme en sortit en riant. À l'intérieur, sa mère était à peine rhabillée qu'elle s'était déjà précipitée vers sa bouteilles et pleurait. Elle ne remarqua même pas que son fils était rentré.  
Quand il ressortit et se rendit chez le tailleur, le hérisson était déjà là. Et il avait amené quatre petits avec lui. S'extasiant devant la portée, Grima resta toute la nuit à les observer se promener dans la cour.

Le lendemain matin, il était le premier au marché. Le gros marchand le reconnut tout de suite.  
« Tu as trouvé ton argent, petit ?  
Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Grima sortit les trois pièces de cuivre de sa chemise. L'homme les prit. Il prit attentivement un des énormes bidons de sa carriole et versa du lait dans une petite bouteille de verre qu'il avait discrètement empruntée à sa mère.  
L'enfant le remercia et partit joyeusement en direction de chez lui, tenant contre lui la petite bouteille comme si c'était le bien précieux qu'il eut jamais possédé.

Quand il passa devant la taverne mal-famée du Serpent Boiteux, deux hommes en sortirent en riant. Leurs rires hystériques, leur démarche d'ivrogne poussèrent Grima à ralentir et à longer le mur, sa bouteille contre lui. Il savait ce que pouvait faire sa mère dans cet état, alors deux hommes...  
Mais ils le virent et se dirigèrent vers lui en ricanant. L'un des deux l'attrapa et l'autre se saisit de la bouteille. Grima repensa à la petite famille de hérissons qui l'attendait, alors il tenta de résister, mais que pouvait-faire un garçon de sept ans face à un homme, même saoul ? Le second agita la bouteille sous le nez de l'enfant avant de la jeter violemment contre mur. Elle éclata et tout le lait qu'elle contenait se répandit parmi les détritus qui jonchaient la ruelle. Et l'homme se mit à rire. Et il riait. Et il riait.

Et cet homme qui riait avait les cheveux noirs comme le jais.


End file.
